


Slasher

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for the GTA V Let's Play Slasher. Ryan goes a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slasher

Ryan felt shivers go down his spine and he slowed his breathing, crouching behind a desk. He held his flashlight with sweaty palms, his heart beating in his ears.

“ _Ryaaann_ …” The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he held his breath as he heard footsteps come closer to him. “Oh, Ryaaannn….”

Ryan gulped as he saw the dark silhouette of a man walk in front of the desk. He looked over to Jack, who smiled at him, and went forward, flashlight raised above her head. She couldn’t even hit him before his shotgun went off, burying shells deep into her stomach.

Jack fell against the wall, smearing blood all down the white surface. She coughed up blood before slumping over, her eyes closing as she took her last breath.

Ryan tightened his jaw as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, his heartbeat speeding up. He watched as the shorter man just laughed and turned, his back to Ryan. He took the chance.

He hit the black flashlight over the man’s head, and he yelled out, before turning around, ready to imbed shotgun shells into his skull. Ryan kicked his knees, and the shorter man hit him with the shotgun, breaking one of his ribs with a crack.

Ryan grit his teeth in pain, and went for the knees again. He got them this time, and once the younger man was on his knees, he hit him over the head, knocking him to the ground. He hit him again and again, blood splattering against his black suit, yelling out with each hit.

“Jesus, Ryan.” Jack remarked, sitting up, her wounds were gone completely.

Ryan paused and looked at the bloody mess beneath him, his breathing heavy. He ran a hand through his dark blond hair, putting it back into place.

“I may have gone a little too far.” Ryan said, looking at the ginger woman who was now standing up, staring at the body underneath him. Jack let out a chuckle, and another voice entered the conversation.

“Ya think?!” Michael yelled into his comm, making Jack laugh harder, and Geoff and Gavin began laughing as well. Ryan just rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small, sheepish laugh. Jack wiped a tear from her eye, still laughing.

“He’s gonna be mad when he wakes up, isn’t he?” Ryan asked with a sigh, looking at the mangled mess that was beginning to reform already.

“Dude, he’s going to be fucking _pissed_.” Michael said, yet you could hear the smile in his voice. It smelled of blood in the room, and Jack went to go turn on the light. Half of his face was already reformed, it was taking a little longer than usual because of the damage Ryan had done.

As the rest of the crew laughed and told Ryan how fucking creepy he was, Ryan could only watch as his friend’s face slowly became recognizable again.

Five minutes later, Jeremy gasped awake, sitting up quickly. He wasn’t used to the whole immortality thing, and he honestly hated dying. Jeremy looked at Ryan, who’s suit was stained with his blood.

“Goddamnit, Ryan!” He yelled, going full Boston on him. “What the fuck?!”

Ryan could only grin sheepishly. “My bad.” He said, leaning against the white desk. “Uh, I went a _little_ overboard.”

“A _little_?!” Jeremy yelled, and Jack began to laugh again. “You bashed my fucking face in!”

“Yeeaahhh… Sorry about that.” Ryan apologized, and hissed in pain, holding his ribcage. “If it makes you feel any better, you got me in the ribs pretty good.”

Jeremy sighed heavily, and face palmed, still sitting on the blood stained floor. Geoff and Jack were still laughing their asses off, Michael and Gavin chuckling along with them.

“Oh, we are _so_ doing this next year.” Geoff said, making everyone else laugh.


End file.
